Jewels,Babies and Unexpected Surprises
by MaxBethForever
Summary: My version of episode 3 of the 4th series. Anna/Charlie


Jewels, Babies & unexpected surprises

Disclaimer: I don't they belong to the BBC, except for Emma!!!

Pairing: Anna/Charlie

Summary: Anna goes into labour while looking for the jewels in the hotel, and gets a surprise visitor.

Anna is standing in front of Ben, Tony, and Emily pickaxe in her hands.

"Anna sweetie comes on you can't go digging for the jewels!" Tony said

"But…."

"Sweetie, you need to think about the baby!"

"Why do you think I am doing this Tony? You of all people should know why iam doing this! Its not cheap bringing up a baby on your own!" She says her voice emotional.

"Anna come on! Hand me the Axe!" Tony said coming closer, as the tears fall down her cheeks.

Tony wraps his arms around Anna as she sobs.

"Where is he Tony? I want him here! No I need him here! I can't do this on my own! Iam not ready to do this!" She cries, little does she know the man of her dreams and also her baby's father is on his way to hotel Babylon on Tony's orders.

Tony leads her away and up to the reception. But before they get more then 5 steps Anna yelps in pain

"Ohhh no, not now!" Anna says as her waters brake.

"Anna what's wrong?" Emily says

"My waters just broke" She says crying

"Come on then honey, we need to get you upstairs, Emily go call Anna's midwife" Tony says taking charge.

Ben and Tony get her upstairs whilst Emily is on Anna's phone calling her midwife.

"What's going on?" Gino asks as he Sam, and Julia all come over.

"Anna's waters just broke" Ben says excited.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Anna moans as a contraction hits her.

"Get her up to one of the rooms, just grab a key for a free room" Julia says

"You okay darling?" Tony asks Anna

"NO!" Anna says trying to breathe.

She looks over at the doors noticing someone walking through them.

"Charlie!!!!"She whispers

Tony looks over to where Anna is staring, as Charlie see's them and walks over.

"Tony what's going on? Your message made me worried!" He said not noticing that Anna, who was behind the others was in labour, or even seeing she was pregnant.

"Fuccccckkkkkkk!!!"She cries as another one goes through her body.

Tony turns back to Anna

"Okay sweetie, let's get you upstairs before you have the baby down here!"

"Anna???!!!" Charlie says coming through the group to see his ex girlfriend in a lot of pain leaning against the reception desk.

"Charlie" She says the tears coming

And she turns to Tony

"Thank you Tony" She says

"Your welcome honey, now come on lets go, Charlie can you get the other side of her for me mate"

"Yeah" Charlie says wrapping his arm around Anna's waist

"I got you" He says softly to her.

"I know" She says equally as quiet.

They get her upstairs into one of the suites, Emily grabbing her hospital bag from the cloakroom on her way up.

"Guys will you give me a minute"Anna says to the guys, Tony knowing why, she wants a few minutes alone with Charlie.

When Charlie goes to leave she stops him.

"Charlie will you stay" She says kicking her shoes off and taking her jacket off.

Once everyone has gone she looks up at Charlie from getting bits out of her bag.

"Iam sorry I never told you" She said the tears returning

"Hey, hey, hey, come here!" Charlie says instantly at her side, wrapping his arm around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I never rang after I left, after that night, looking at it now, I should have, I wanted too, but I knew it would be hard to talk to you and not be here with you" Charlie says brushing her tears away.

"I missed you" Anna says

"I missed you too" Charlie says

"Ohhhh god! Iam never doing this again!" Anna says as another contraction hits her, she leans on to Charlie as it happens.

"Its okay, ive got you, iam not going anywhere Anna, not without you two anyway" He says kissing her forehead.

"Good! Charlie…." She says looking up at him

"Yeah" He says as they stand his arms around her, staring into each others eyes

"I love you" She says

"I love you too beautiful" He says kissing her forehead.

An hour later Anna's midwife is there and tells Anna it's too late to go to the hospital, so Anna will have to deliver the baby there at the hotel.

Anna's walking around the room, Charlie sitting on the bed, or by her side all the way through.

After another hour Anna is on the bed ready to have the baby, but is absolutely shattered from the contractions.

"I can't do this!" She cries as another one hits her.

"Yes you can, come on baby, it wont be long then we will get to meet our little one" Charlie says sitting behind her holding her hands as she rests against his chest.

"Come on Anna just a few more pushes" The midwife says

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhhh" Anna says screaming as she pushes with all her might.

A few more pushes and the head is out.

"Right on this last one, I want you to give one last massive push okay!"

"Uhhh huhhhh" Anna says

"Okay and push"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Anna says screaming as she pushes and they hear a cry of their baby, as it is brought into the world.

The midwife cuts the cord then wraps the baby in a towel and places it on Anna's chest.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" She tells Anna and Charlie

Charlie looks down over Anna's shoulder at his 2 girls.

"Well done baby" He says kissing her temple.

"She's perfect Charlie, isn't she" She says looking up over her shoulder at Charlie.

"She is, just like her mummy" He says kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you, both of you so much" Charlie says

"And we love you too"

The happy family sit there holding their little bundle of joy, Charlie's arms wrapped around both of his girls, having never been so content in his life.

A little while later there is a knock at the door, as a group of anxious colleagues and friends want to meet the newest addition to the Babylon family.

Tony is first in the door, and is also the first to see Anna and the baby sat curled in Charlie's arms and he knew his decision to get Charlie here was the best decision he could make.

"How are you both?" He asks the happy couple.

"Perfect! Thank you Tony" Anna says

"Well who do we have here?" Emily asks

"In all of this we haven't thought of a name for her!" Anna said to Charlie

They both laugh as they sat totally enthralled by their little girl.

"How about Emma?" Charlie says

"Emma! I like it, it suits her! Emma Edwards!" She says looking up at Charlie to see his reaction to the sir name.

He doesn't say anything just kisses Anna passionately then whispers "thank you" to her.

"Well you are her daddy, and I do intend one day to be your wife, so why not!" Anna says to him.

"How about we make that one day today?" Charlie says

"What???" She says a tear coming to her eye

"Will you marry me Anna Thornton-Wilton?" Charlie says to her

"Really?" She says smiling up at him

"Yeah, I love you, these last 8 months made me realise how much and how much I cant live without you" He says

"Yes" Anna says

"Yes?" Charlie says grinning at her

"Yes!" She says grinning back at him

Everyone gives their congratulations to the happy couple, and then leaves the happy family alone for the night.

A few hours later, Anna lets Charlie and sleeping Emma into her flat, Emma fast asleep in her Daddy's arms, as he places her in her mosses basket the gang had gone out and brought them just after she was born.

Ben and Emily going out and buying everything Anna didn't already have with Charlie's credit card and taking it back to her flat and setting it all up for them.

They had some of the bigger stuff arriving in a few days, but for now what they had was perfect.

"I was so in denial about it all I didn't get the chance to buy anything for her, apart from a few little bits I got after I told tony that you're her dad, before that I didn't even want to think about it, whenever I did it scared me to death, having to bring our baby up on my own, all cause I was too scared to tell you, to tell anyone" Anna said her head on Charlie's shoulder as they laid on her sofa.

"Iam sorry I was an ass if id of called you might of told me!" Charlie said stroking Anna's hair.

"Let's not worry about it now though! You're here, she's here and perfect, and were here together! That's all I care about. You, Me and Emma" Anna said


End file.
